


Getaway

by orphan_account



Series: Stories for the soul [1]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stylesandthemoff asked</p><p> </p><p>Can you write something Frary please? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

Mary’s ladies in waiting always looked out for their friend. She was always there for them and they would always be there for her. They knew of the trouble that Olivia was causing Mary and Francis and they decided to do something about it. 

Kenna being the most devious of them all had decided to find a way for Francis to take Mary away from the castle and let the two of them be alone. Since she was on better than good terms with the king, She managed to convince him to go along with the charade. 

“I am certain Francis. I heard your father talking. This would be best. He said that once everything is clear he will send for you and Mary, but for the time being you must take Mary and leave. It’s for your own safety.” Kenna rushed as he handed Francis the bags that she had packed for himself and Mary. No more was said as Mary and Francis and Mary boarded the small carriage and was taken to one of the safe houses that King Henry kept for emergencies. 

“Will everything be alright Francis?” Mary asked once they were settled into the safe house. Halfway during the ride Francis had begun to think that something was amiss. The Portugal king wouldn’t attack them, not for the accidental death of Tomas. That was in the treaty that his father had drawn up. 

“Everything will be fine Mary, but I do believe once we return we shall have a talk with your ladies and my father.” Francis added. 


End file.
